gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shaneymike
Status Just noticed you've been really active and have made a lot of edits. Would you be interested in being an Admin? Have you ever been one? If so, which Wiki? I would have to go over it with User:Gonzalo84, but I don't think there would be a problem. Just let me know :) 07:03, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :I would love to be an admin but no I've never been one on any other wiki. The highest that I've risen on the official Wikipedia was something called reviewer, I think. But yes I would love to become an admin if you and the rest of the PTB have confidence in me.--Shaneymike (talk) 09:15, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd support this. - 14:41, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Don't really know what say a "normal user" has in this, but I support this as well. [[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky']] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|''talk]]) 18:52, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::As a "normal user" I would not support this, this is only because this idea was escalated due to prolonged absence of TDD. However I have hope that he may come back (perhaps in November) I mean why else would he put November 5, 2016 on his profile page for no apparent reason? And as "wikia contributor" I'd support this however would ask for support of at least 3 more admins before making it official. Good luck. [[User:Eko is Oke|'Ramsay']] ([[User talk:Eko is Oke|'talk']]) 19:59, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::I support adding Shaneymike as an Admin. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 01:46, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I was busy, but when I returned, one of the first things I was going to do on my own initiative was to suggest Shaneymike as an Admin - ''even if I'm at full work capacity, it's more than one man can do. Oh, you should remember the fifth of November.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:31, October 14, 2016 (UTC) You honor me. Thank you very much. :) --Shaneymike (talk) 08:21, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, seems like no objections. I will make you an admin! :) Do you know how to block users who vandalize or spam? Do you think you'll have a good idea on who deserves blocking and who doesn't? If not, you could always ask us. Any obvious vandalism gets a blocking immediate of "infinite" time. Users who don't properly add images (use our image policy of adding image categories and licenses) are warned by adding the template (template:ImagePolicyFirstWarning I believe it is). Again, if you get confused, just message one of us and we can take care of it until you get the hang of it. Let me know if you have any questions. 00:14, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. I am honored. I don't know how to block users who violate protocol yet but yes I have a PRETTY good idea when such actions are warranted, especially after my interactions with certain users. I've been watching how you all go about handling those users as of late, and I will strive to do the same and not abuse these rights you've bestowed upon me today. :)--Shaneymike (talk) 00:51, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. You click on the vandalism person's name, then click "Contributions". Then you click "block". Then you'll click on a time frame. I usually click my own time and type in "infinite". You can write a reason if you'd like, in the drop down menu there is one that says vandalism. 00:56, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Doesn't sound complicated. I will definitely take that action whenever I see someone blanking entire articles or posting spam as we saw earlier today. As for other types of offensive behavior, I'll follow the example that the rest of you have set and only block those types of users as a last resort. Thank you all again for bestowing me with this honor. :)--Shaneymike (talk) 01:51, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi Shaneymike, just wanted to say congratulations on the appointment as an admin. I've only been here a short while and really just tinker around at the edges of pages, but I've watched from the sidelines what has gone on during my time here and I have to say it is a well deserved recognition of your massive contribution to this wiki. Keep up the good work and best of luck for the future. Regards, Yyp 11:59, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for your kind words, Yyp. They are much appreciated. :) --Shaneymike (talk) 12:19, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Vandal noobs Some of the steps we take with the profiles of permanently blocked vandals: * The entire content of the UserPage is replaced with the 19:50, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :::No biggie. The problem i encountered when i tried copying and pasting was that the articles wouldn't appear. Otherwise it looked ok.--Shaneymike (talk) 20:03, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Congrats! I always thought you should be an admin anyway. I always come to you when I have a prob. Now I have a question. How come hardly anything under "Production" actually counts toward the badge points? I think only one category does. The one with...crap i can't think right now. Like Dunk & Egg and the rest of those. Nothing else. And thanks to you I've just mainly focused on characters and the like. But everyone is such great writers! What else can I be doing besides looking for mistakes in articles? Also look out for Stannis'... it sould be Stannis's. I find a lot of those! SummerandBran633 (talk) 00:55, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :Hm, I'm a little confused by your first question. What makes you say hardly anything under "Production" counts toward a badge?--Shaneymike (talk) 01:13, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :Jumping in here - first, thanks on the apostrophe issue. I knew there was a rule but couldn't remember what it was and never found the time to look it up. :Secondly, I have no info about the badges. I really don't know how they work. :But to your last question, what would you like to do? I'm focused on the heraldry (though my contributions have a been a bit slow lately due to my work schedule and I've been teaching myself how to better create coat of arms). Is there something that you think needs work - besides finding mistakes in articles? If you can't think of anything, have you looked at the articles of the earlier history? A lot of those were written quickly and need more than just clean-up of mistakes - some need substantial editing, which is something you seem to excel at. :Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 01:57, October 26, 2016 (UTC) clarification of first question There is a badge called "Stunt Bear" in which you need to edit articles under "production". Now, there's a Main Tab labeled "Production" with: *writers *directors 1-3 *directors 4-5 *crew *actors *production *merchandise You would think any of these would fill the Stunt Bear badge since it's under the main heading of "Production" but only the things under the smaller bullet point of production fill the Stunt Bear Badge. I guess I don't care but i was wondering. Did you answer my other questions? I can't remember... :Aside from looking out for mistakes, I usually just think of ways to improve the articles.--Shaneymike (talk) 08:21, October 26, 2016 (UTC) ::You might have to ask one of the bureaucrats why those other bullets fall under the Production tab but don't count towards the Production badges.--Shaneymike (talk) 08:33, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Or rather ask them why we place them under that tab without categorizing them under "Production". That's the reason why they don't count towards those badges. But before you go around adding the Production category to the article that fall under those other bullets in the Production tab, I would ask one of the burueaucrats if there's a reason why we have them under the Production tab but not under the Production category. I know that sounds confusing. Take a look at one of the article under the Production bullet, scroll down to the bottom to glance at the categories, and then do the same under let's say Actors. That will show you what I mean. But before you change anything to those articles, ask one of the bureaucrats.--Shaneymike (talk) 08:47, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Um... Dude you ''ask them! Aren't you closer to the Bureaucrats than a peon like me?! SummerandBran633 (talk) 02:41, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for my absense I was helping on the Westworld Wiki, HBO's newest show. Also, with the latest goings on in the USA I haven't really slept much. Trying to get things together to head north. I am around though from time to time, so if you need anything, feel free to ask. :) 16:25, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :Will do! --Shaneymike (talk) 16:52, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Edits What counts as an edit? Cuz I have been editing new pages like crazy and my number stays at 194 and I'm dying to see it go over that 200 mark. It seems like it's stayed at 194 for a while now. Maybe my odometer is broken:) SummerandBran633 (talk) 12:43, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :Try refreshing your browser. - 12:46, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Email? Do you have an email address? Something needs to be discussed on this Wiki. There are users who are obviously ignoring the image policy and we need to discuss their future here. Thanks. 19:11, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :Is there a way I could give it to you so that it stays private?--Shaneymike (talk) 21:48, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Sand Snakes sigil I have here a new sigil for Dornish bastards. Should we use it? IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN (talk) 14:28, December 11, 2016 (UTC) : The show hasn't established bastard heraldry so we won't use it.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:49, December 11, 2016 (UTC) : Hey, IDONTCARE..., I wanted to point out that sigil is not a sigil for "Dornish bastards" but one for Martell bastards. But as Gonzalo84 said, the show has not used bastard sigils so far. Hopefully, Season 7 will give us some heraldy to use for the Sand Snakes or at least confirm they are using Martell heraldry. Plus, I am hoping the show will use a House Uller sigil for Ellaria Sand. : Finally, please note I have deleted Sand-Main-Shield.PNG since it will not be used and I want to eliminate the possibility it gets confused by someone in the future. But thanks for all your edits - much appreciated for your work. : Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:12, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Eko is Oke Hey! We really shouldn't antagonize Eko. Ppl like him are just idk...brats? For lack of a better word. I really don't get offended easily so I'm really good at seeing things from both sides. SummerandBran633 (talk) 00:38, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :Just tell him to leave me the hell out of it the next time you confront him about how he pushes people's buttons around here. Shaneymike (talk) 02:27, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Yup, will do. Sorry to have involved you. You have more history than I do with him. I consider you all interesting and fun people to bounce ideas off of. SummerandBran633 (talk) 12:09, December 13, 2016 (UTC) I have reviewed the situation, Shaneymike: Do what needs to be done. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shaneymike#Boltons_N'Bits --The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:28, December 13, 2016 (UTC) When I said "do what needs to be done" I meant "immediately give him a permanent ban for pervasive intimidating behavior". You get to swing the sword.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:29, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Done. Shaneymike (talk) 00:36, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Yes. Er, forgetting something? http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shaneymike#Boltons_N'Bits --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:59, December 16, 2016 (UTC) I was going to do that. Right now I'm in the process of laying out the reasons for the ban on Eko's talk page, which I've protected per Gonzalo's instructions when blocking someone. Shaneymike (talk) 01:02, December 16, 2016 (UTC) House Velaryon family tree Please, instead of using the profile images, we need new, cropped images (use those from other family trees to get the exact size). As admins we must set the example if we are to demand other users to follow formats and guidelines.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:21, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed the images looked funny. I think I'll stay away from the family trees from now on. Those are tricky. Shaneymike (talk) 19:14, December 13, 2016 (UTC) eko is NOT oke First of all, thank you for banning Eko. First confronted him about being a bully. When that didn't work, I went to the good ole addage: kill 'um with kindness, But he's banned totally forever right? SummerandBran633 (talk) 19:44, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :Don't react to him please, just ignore him entirely. - 19:46, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Anons Thank you for protecting my page. Does this count for all anons? Do you think Eko would create another profile? SummerandBran633 (talk) 20:29, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Anonymous editing I've disabled anonymous editing for the time being, as that seems to be the only solution. This means that Eko won't be able to edit the wiki from ''any IP address... he'll have to register a new account and create a new e-mail address every time he wants to attempt any sort of vandalism, making him very easy to deal with... unfortunately this applied to all anonymous editors on the wiki, but for now I think this is our best bet. - 20:39, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Agreed. I was thinking the same and was going to request having that done. I would have done that myself but I don't know how. Shaneymike (talk) 21:04, December 16, 2016 (UTC) People editing my talk page Sorry to bother you again but all of a sudden I got tons of emails saying other users were editing my talk and profile page. Why would they do that? One person said "WAR IS ON. If the admins won't fight this war maybe I'll just start terrorizing the innocents. Starting with you". These all have me shaken to the core! Are we supposed edit talk pages?SummerandBran633 (talk) 21:20, December 16, 2016 (UTC) The anon that did that has been dealt with. Xanderen has disabled anonymous editing for the time being. Shaneymike (talk) 21:49, December 16, 2016 (UTC) SummerandBran663: Just to add some details - basically, you got caught in the crossfire and the admins were reverting vandalism on your talk and profile pages to get them back to way they were, which is why you got so many emails in such a short period. As Shaneymike said, that has been handled for the time being so feel free to go about your business. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 22:59, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Dude Dude. I've made reasonable, minor edits to pages all day and you keep reverting them back and blocking me from the pages w/o any communication. What gives? I'm doing my best to make the wiki more comprehensive, and to follow all rules laid out to me. I wasn't aware that "that anyone can edit" actually meant "that only the Admins can edit and no one else has any good ideas". Volvlogia (talk) 04:32, December 28, 2016 (UTC) As I wrote on your talk page, I do not recall Jaime, Bronn, or Brienne using those "aliases" you added to their pages. And that Pigface nickname you added to Margaery's was as I recall just a cruel name that a few unseen characters gave her. Hardly worth adding to her page.--Shaneymike (talk) 04:55, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Bronn refers to himself as "Cooper" and Jaime as "Darnell" (spelling may vary) in the episode "Sons of the Harpy" while speaking to a Dornish guard. If you think I'm full of it then check yourself. Brienne was called Big Brienne by Jaime is "Valar Morghulis", it's just about as relevant as "Brienne the Beauty" so it belongs as well. Volvlogia (talk) 05:22, December 28, 2016 (UTC) In addition, the reason of the reversion regarding Lannisport was not remotely given, the image I used is much more descriptive, and all signs point to the polict of canon images < map images. Volvlogia (talk) 05:23, December 28, 2016 (UTC) After taking a look at the White Harbor article, I agree with you about Lannisport. And after Googling it, I'll owe that it appears you may be right about Bronn and Jaime calling thenselves Cooper and Darnell. However, I disagree with your insistence that Jaime calling her Big Brienne that one time is as relevant as her being called Brienne the Beauty.--Shaneymike (talk) 08:58, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Languages Quick language survey, for wiki interlink purposes (answer in thread): http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:52705 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:41, January 2, 2017 (UTC) signatures Hi Shaneymike, Were you the one who makes the little banners for our signatures? I can't remember who did those. 20:23, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :It definitely ain't me. I think that's Xanderen's speciality. Shaneymike (talk) 20:32, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :I may be mistaken, but I think it was someone who is now banned.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:49, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :I think you're referring to EchoesOfTheTower. Shaneymike (talk) 22:49, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Categories Thanks for helping out with the categories. Just a quick note - there are a few of extra housekeeping tasks that need to be performed when doing this. A: the redundant categories need to be removed; we are phasing out "Season ? Characters", Major, Minor, Recurring Characters etc. The main "Characters" category also needs to be emptied and deleted (eventually). B: the intro needs to be tweaked slightly - IE: Twyin Lannister was the Lord of Casterly Rock, and the father of Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion Lannister instead of Tywin Lannister is a recurring character in the first season, and a major character in the blah blah blah. And C: characters that are classed as "House Frey", for example, need to be re-categorized depending on whether they're a member, bannerman, or servant. Thanks again. - 12:19, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Queen regnant "Queen regnant" refers to a queen who rules in her own right. "Queen regent" refers to a queen who rules on behalf of someone else, most commonly her underaged child (as Cersei does for Joffrey, and later, Tommen). I feel it is necessary to distinguish that Daenerys Stormborn is referred to as "the First of Her Name" not because Daenerys of Sunspear was never a queen, but because she was never a queen regnant. Even if Daenerys of Sunspear had married her brother and become Queen, she still would only have been queen consort, and therefore would still not have been called "Daenerys I" (as such numerals are only used to refer to reigning monarchs, not their consorts). ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 03:52, June 7, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, you go ahead and put it back in if you haven't already done so.--Shaneymike (talk) 08:38, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Updating Could you please update this page: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Episodes. Thanks. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 08:14, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Season 8 Daenerys Hey there! Hope you've been having a good day. In regards to including Season 8 in Daenerys' infobox, this is the source displayed on the Season 8 page; I don't know where to put this reference on Dany's page exactly. I would also like to mention that Season 8 has been accounted for on Sansa , Davos and Tycho 's infoboxes, so I think we're allowed to do the same for Dany. Kind regards, Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 09:25, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Do you by any chance know who included Season 8 on those other pages?--Shaneymike (talk) 09:34, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Just checked the revision histories and it was me, back in April of this year. I would be more than happy to remove them if you'd like. Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 09:37, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Never mind. I see they are all confirmed to be returning that season. My mistake.--Shaneymike (talk) 09:39, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Queen Consorts Sorry, it's just that it is on the Cersei Lannister page and she is the most recognisable of all the Queen Consorts, so could you remove it? Thanks. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 11:27, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Lord of Winterfell Can you or another admin immediately lock Lord of Winterfell page? The edits before mine were really misleading and outright inaccurate in favor of Jon Snow. Please,and Thank you!Kai200995 (talk) 01:39, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Watch this playlist Please watch this playlist I made on YouTube. Try to get to it soon, it's about 13 hours of content already and its unfinished - but it represents over a year of research. I figured out everything we didn't understand before. You need to see this. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxojMpX5XGoXvaoZfioEVQP2dgQfisigd --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:33, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Stark men Hi! I saw you undid everything I've worked on the last couple of hours and called it "overkill". Instead of editing it or talk to me, you desided to erase it all. I am very disappointed since I see you're an admin. I wanted the readers of this wiki to know which guards, soldiers and inhabitants loyal to House Stark are still alive, since the once who are introduced lately are completely new. I don't see why we can't tell who died with Robb and who are fighting for Jon? Khalkovarro (talk) 23:50, August 7, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro Please stop saying all these characters died at the Twins. That may make the most sense but seeing as how their deaths aren't actually shown or mentioned, saying that they died at the Twins is merely speculating. Shaneymike (talk) 00:27, August 8, 2017 (UTC) sentencing Arya told Sansa, "You passed the sentence, I just did the execution" or whatever. 06:51, August 28, 2017 (UTC) I stand corrected. Shaneymike (talk) 09:10, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Viseron The Ice Dragon HBO's viewer's guide lists Viseron as an "ice dragon". Obviously, that's not how an ice dragon is described in the books but that's why he is labeled an ice dragon here. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:12, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :Ok. Shaneymike (talk) 23:19, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Removing videos Please start the discussion in the correct place to remove videos from the top of pages. Thanks Ganiman (talk) 03:47, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :Apparently, there's been one going on in the Administrative board for a while now. Glad I looked there before I started another one in the general board as I was getting ready to do. When leaving messages on talk pages, please remember to include a headline. Thank you. Shaneymike (talk) 09:14, September 8, 2017 (UTC) article changes Do you like the changes I made to the longer articles? Minimizes each season by bracket?? I thought it woud keep down on the space :) 22:37, September 9, 2017 (UTC) I could have sworn someone attempted that in the past. I know we use that for quotes sections but I could have sworn that somewhere along the way someone attempted to use it in certain bios. Maybe I'm wrong. If someone just wanted to read the articles, I would say your changes definitely make it easier. But I'm wondering if it migh:t make editing harder by giving us more to scroll thru to get where we want to edit. Shaneymike (talk) 01:25, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :It shouldn't :) Just click the tab of the season, then "edit" :) Saves having to scroll down all the way :D Thank you for being understanding about this too.... I'm getting a little stressed over here. lol 21:26, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Image battle of bastards Oh I found it in the Season 5 album them. Someone must have put it there. 07:21, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Drogon Why was my "Drogon" edit removed? How is that the "remainder of the dragon killing weapon"? The weapon was just on a platform and "Drogon" burned the weapon. Kristy. Protaygo (talk) 05:34, September 11, 2017 (UTC) If you're going to get snippy over semantics, I'll remove the detail about Drogon destroying the remainder of the wagon that the scorpion was on with his tail. Shaneymike (talk) 05:59, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Discord Channel Can there be a Discord channel for the wiki? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 18:00, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Jon Snow Can you add the date and location of Jon's death in his infobox? Vegan God (talk) 19:20, October 15, 2017 (UTC) I added the date but not the location because that is technically already there. Shaneymike (talk) 19:43, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Your undo on "Daario Naharis" Commander of the Second Sons is a position, not a title. It's like saying "CEO of Microsoft" is a title. VapingHeathen, the Raven 00:54, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Giveaway Promotion Hi Shaneymike! I'm Mike from FANDOM's Community Development Team. As you might have noticed, we are currently hosting a Giveway for a Seasons 1-7 Box Set. I am hoping that I can get your permission to advertise the giveway in the Slider on the Main Page? It will only run until December 8, and then I would revert the slider to its current state. - Cavalier One Talk 17:41, December 1, 2017 (UTC) You'll probably need to ask to the bureaucrats about that. Shaneymike (talk) 19:30, December 1, 2017 (UTC)